Sumps, also referred to as catch basins, have traditionally been utilized in chemical, petrochemical, metal finishing, industrial and municipal operations to capture the flow of hazardous materials. Due to the development and implementation of storm water runoff regulations, the use of sumps is now common in parking lots, salvage yards, scrap yards, and anywhere that rain can combine with oil, grease, fuel, or other hazardous materials. The sumps are typically located in holes dug out of the pavement so that only their upper surface is exposed, allowing run-off to collect directly into the sump. The concrete or asphalt surrounding a sump is generally sloped to the sump to provide for gravitational flow and capture.
In current constructions, sumps are commonly constructed from a layer of concrete with a protective coating of tile, brick, or FRP. Other solutions include molded single wall tanks, however these tanks have a tendency to lift or “float” out of their hole and become either damaged or unusable. Anchored sumps of these types are traditionally expensive because the materials necessary to create the anchored sump are costly and there is relatively significant fabrication labor.